


Dashing Knight, Fair Lady

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Deleted scenes from the alternate universe of 4B in which they were Knight and his Lady.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Knight Rumplestiltskin and his Lady Belle.

Their First Meeting.

Sir Rumplestiltskin of Coventry had heard plenty of tales about the Princess Belle. Everyone who knew her, claimed to love her. She was kind, the stories said, intelligent, and beautiful. And yet, when Rumplestiltskin first met the Princess, he had no idea it was her. No one had warned the Knight _just_ how pretty she was. Nor how regal she looked. Nay, he’d not been given fair warning at all.

The Princess was wearing a beautiful yellow dress. It was accented with gold. Rumplestiltskin’s mouth went dry as he realised that the dress, and it’s wearer, was moving closer to him.

“Sir Rumplestiltskin,” He jolted. No one had said her voice was like silk, caressing whomever she spoke to. “How lovely to make your acquaintance at last. I’m Belle.” She offered her hand to the Knight.

“Milady.” He dipped his head over her hand, kissing it lightly as he gazed up at her. “It’s -- the pleasure is mine.” He assured her awkwardly. She had taken his breath away. As he rose, he saw her curtsying to him.

“Might I have the pleasure of your company for a dance, Milady?” Rumplestiltskin managed to ask, looking hopefully at the Princess.

“You may. I’ll be looking forward to it.” Belle answered with a regal smile, nodding to him as she made to go say hello to other people.

Their dance had turned into two, and then by the end of the night, Rumplestiltskin hadn’t wanted to let her go. She was so wonderful. He couldn’t help the way he felt; but he did wonder how _she_ felt. For it would be quite useless to speak to her father about a betrothal, should she not be willing.

As he finished spinning her around for the final time, Rumple gazed at Belle. “Would you care to take a stroll with me, Sir Knight?” Belle asked softly, sensing that he’d something to say to her. Rumplestiltskin nodded. “I’d be honoured.”

They’d wandered aimlessly around the garden for a few minutes before Rumplestiltskin asked her to consider a betrothal. He was captivated by her, he said, and he had seen colours in all their glory whilst he’d had her in his arms. Should she reject his suit, he would understand, but he swore the colours would fade to black and white.

Belle had blushed, but she hadn’t rejected him. “Yes,” She’d murmured instead. “I- You didn’t even go to my father?” she had asked in surprise.

“What would be the point of winning your hand, should I not have the chance to win your heart as well?” He’d responded.

And she’d smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE WEDDING

The wedding took place a year and a half later. Anyone who had been graced with an invitation would have been loath to stay away. It was a grand affair, almost as wonderful as their courtship had been in Rumple’s partial eyes.

Their wedding colours had been blue, white and gold. Rumplestiltskin hadn’t worn his armour, but instead dressed in a nice black tux with golden accents. Belle had been absolutely stunning. She’d worn white, of course, with pale blue lace sewn on. Rumplestiltskin had never loved her more than on that day.

Most Knights, perhaps, might be embarrassed to admit it, but not Rumplestiltskin. He willingly wiped away his tear at seeing his bride. When she’d reached his side at the end of the aisle, she cupped his cheek affectionately and Rumplestiltskin saw colours in such clearness that he felt he might go blind for a moment.

The officiant began to speak. “Today we have gathered friends and family to celebrate the love and union of our Princess Belle and Sir Rumplestiltskin. They have gathered each of you here to be a part of this ceremony as they make a lifelong commitment to each other.” He gestured for Belle to pull away from Rumplestiltskin and face forward. Two, clear vases were given to them in the next moment, a part of Rumplestiltskin’s origin tradition. Belle had been happy to comply.

“Rumplestiltskin, Belle. Today you are here to join both of your lives together. These two separate vases of sand symbolize your separate lives before you found each other. They symbolize your separate friends, family, and choices. Today, both of you will seal your bond by blending these two individual vases together. Once the sand is blended together, it cannot be separated. Just as the sand cannot be separated, your friends and family are here today to witness your love never separating.” The priest continued.

The priest made a gesture, and Belle opened the top of her vase. Rumplestiltskin began to pour the contents of his vase into hers. “Rumplestiltskin and Belle, today you join your separate lives together. The two separate bottles of sand symbolize your separate lives, separate families and separate sets of friends. They represent all that you are and all that you’ll ever be as an individual. They also represent your lives before today. As these two containers of sand are poured into the third container, the individual containers of sand will no longer exist, but will be joined together as one. Just as these grains of sand can never be separated and poured again into the individual containers, so will your marriage be.”

Rumplestiltskin swallowed with difficulty as he took the vase, now filled almost to the point of overflowing, from Belle. Now it was time for their vows.

“Belle… You have taken me from a world of blacks, greys, and whites and filled me with so much love, light, and _colour_ that I will never be able to repay you for it.” He glanced down at the vase, feeling the weight of it in his hands, and continued. “I vow to you to be nothing less than you deserve.” he gazed into her eyes as he spoke. 

“Rumple,” Belle swiped at her eyes, then took one of his hands in both of hers. “I- I promise, I vow to always be true to you. And I shall always strive to give you colours. You- You’ve littered my dark skies with stars, and I will _never_ be able to thank _you_ for that.” She cupped his cheek as the priest began to speak the final words that would seal their promises together for all eternity.

Finally, it was announced that Rumplestiltskin could kiss his bride. However, Belle was far too impatient to wait for him. She gently grabbed the back of his head and pulled him against her, kissing her husband for the first time.


End file.
